


Our Love

by Coolcry



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolcry/pseuds/Coolcry
Summary: Imagine Loki meets his mother’s main chambermaid for the first time after being away. He’s entranced by her but she keeps her distance. She has a secret (she has a physical disability) only Queen Frigga and her family know and she doesn’t feel she can trust it with anyone else.





	Our Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an imagine I submitted to Imagine Loki on tumblr. This is my first fan fic in awhile, wish me luck!

Loki had been away at Alfheim for 15 years to hone his studies, now he was returning to Asgard. He was happy for the opportunity to be with his mother again but was apprehensive about his father and brother. He stepped out of the Bifrost and nodded at Heimdal who gave him a small bow. 

“Welcome back your Highness, you’ve been gone too long.” Heimdall's tone was soft but strong.

Loki tilted his head slightly, he couldn’t decide if there was suspicion in his tone or not. His stallion was waiting for him just beyond the Bifrost. He quickly mounted the black horse and spurred it into a gallop, headed for the palace.  
~~

Arriving on the main road leading to the palace filled Loki with a slight dread. He wasn’t sure how he would be received. Loki hadn’t been off realm this long without his family before.  
Alfheim had treated him well and he had stayed as an honoured guest of their royal family. King Alfvyver and Queen Sylvia had treated him as one of their own and didn’t mind him tripping over their young twins. Loki impressed them with his magic, his seider, and as his abilities with it grew, so did their admiration. He sent reports of his progress at their school of seider to his mother and she, in turn, shared it with the rest of the family. Never once did he contact Thor or Odin directly.  
As his stallion brought him closer to the palace he saw the reception waiting for him. Some people holding a variety of wind instruments and trumpets were peering into the main road’s crowd next to well dressed lords and ladies who looked like they had better things to do. He knew he was meant to approach them and take in the fanfare. Instead he veered off into the servant entrance and dismounted. Loki handed the reins to a brown haired stable boy who was trying to maintain a bored expression as Loki vanished himself to his quarters with his seider. His rooms had been prepared for his return and he looked around the green and gold furnished room slowly. It had been awhile since he’d stepped foot in here. Five years, maybe? He thought. He preferred staying in the guest quarters when he visited his family before. He looked for his trunks that he’d sent ahead the day before with his seider. The large brown trunks sat in disarray on his floor. 

_I see my precision with transportation needs some work._

Loki knew his precision with seider wasn’t the best. He hoped to train with his mother regarding that fact soon. Fanfare went off and Loki knew his mother had informed the entourage of his avoidance when she sensed his seider. They would do the job and go home he knew and he honestly preferred it that way. He set about opening his trunks and putting his books away. His clothes he put in a pile by the door for the servants to take. Loki used his seider to run his own bath in his bathing chamber. Settling in to it, he tried to relax but his mind kept wandering.

_I wonder how Mother could help me train. I know her precision, if not strength, with seider is regarded highly in all the realms. Perhaps there is a certain training regimen or specialized camber she trained. I don’t want to wait._

Loki stood up and dressed himself with seider. After sensing his mother was alone except for a servant, he immediately transported himself to her chambers.

#  
I hopped up from my seat in front of the Allmother as her son appeared between us. I flattened out my skirt as I did so. Servants were not to sit in front of the royal family. He was facing his mother so I went unnoticed.

 

“Hello Loki, it’s been so long.” Queen Frigga’s tone was warm as she greeted her son and hugged him.

“Mother. It’s felt like ages.” he replied.

“Meet my handmaiden, Cira.” I froze as the queen gestured to me.

“Ah, yes, the servant.” His tone was bored as turned toward me.

As the prince met my eyes he froze, slightly open mouthed. “H-Hello. Cira was it?”

Taken aback by his reaction I nodded and curtsied. His mother let out a slight chuckle behind him and Loki turned red.

“I apologize, Queenm- your majesty. I must see to the evening meal preparations.”

Queen Frigga nodded at me and I quickly left.


End file.
